Unwrapped
by Seigus
Summary: "Monsters like you should stay dead." -or- The follow-up to "The Simple Things in Life". Rejection - a feeling Ai can't be more familiar with and she is forced to face it again when her face bandages come off while protecting Junko from a hitman.


**A/N: **Thank you to all who left encouraging feedback for "The Simple Things in Life"! I'm heartened by the interest and support to turn this into a series so here you go! This time we get some actual bodyguard action while also delving into Ai's past and her insecurities. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

"_Go away, you filthy creature!"_

"_You're ruining our business. Get lost!"_

"_But I'm hun- Ugh!" A stone struck Ai in the forehead. She clutched the throbbing spot and felt a familiar sticky liquid smearing her hand. _

"_We said get lost! You stink!" _

_A bamboo pole smashed into her back, sending her hurtling forward and getting a faceful of dirt and gravel. Then more hits rained down on her skinny frame. Kicks, poles, stones, they came from all directions. It hurt. It hurt. She gritted her teeth and reached for the stone that had hit her earlier, clenching it till its edges dug into her palm. Pushing herself up with shaky arms, she fought back the tears welling up in her eyes as she stared down the rows of pushcarts filled with steaming meat buns, fried noodles, glistening candied apples, and all other snacks that she could only dream of eating. She just wanted some scraps. Why were they treating her like a monster? _

"_Beggars don't belong here!"_

"_Mommy, why is she so dirty?"_

"_Don't look! She will make you sick!"_

_She blinked and the tears streaked through the grime on her face. Fuck these people who have homes. Fuck these people who don't have to worry about starving to death. With an anguished yell, she flung the stone blindly into the crowd. She wasn't sure who it struck but it hit someone and that was good enough. But the satisfaction didn't last long for a gruff voice cut above the commotion._

"_Which idiot hit our boss?"_

_When the crowd parted to reveal the person she had hit, Ai's soul fled her body. Her legs wobbled and she crashed to her knees to do the only thing she could in this situation – beg for forgiveness. _

"_I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"_

_But no one messed with the local gang and got away with it. She was knocked out with a powerful hook to the skull and when she regained consciousness, she found herself strapped to the top of the town's water tower. Her feet dangled in the air and the only things keeping her from falling to her death were the thick ropes tying her wrists to the metal railings. She kicked around, hoping to get a grip somewhere but her actions only made the ropes cut deeper into her wrists. Her tattered shoe slipped from her right foot, making soft thunks against the steel structure all the way down. Exhausted, she stopped the futile struggle. Strong winds whipped about her and she shivered involuntarily. The sky was painted an ominous gray and below her, town folks eyed her battered form with curiosity and even sick glee. She recognized them. Those bastards from the marketplace._

_To hell with you all, was what she yearned to say but her throat was so parched that not even a squeak came out._

_The sky flashed a brilliant white, followed closely by the clap of thunder above her. Soon rain came pelting down in large drops. They felt like multiple little stones on the raw cuts and bruises that riddled her body. She squirmed, letting out soundless cries. Then in the distance, lightning after lightning slashed across the sky, advancing closer with each strike._

_She cried, unsure if it was from fear or relief. Was her miserable life finally coming to an end? No one would call her a freak anymore if she died... and no one would miss her anyway. She squinted up, wanting to welcome death but every time a lightning lit the sky, her muscles tensed up. Coward, coward! Useless to the very end! She squeezed her eyes shut, all the while shaking like a leaf. _

_God, don't play with me anymore._

_Seconds later, a bolt of white hot lightning ripped through the dark clouds._

_**CRASH!**_

Ai jumped. Red eyes took in her surroundings frantically and when she realized she was in the backseat of the car, she heaved a sigh of relief. They were on the way to the roadshow to promote Junko's new album. She was slated to perform a couple of songs before holding an autograph session for lucky fans who had won the ballot. Ai eyed the dark sky, not liking the ominous feeling creeping up her spine. _Nothing good ever happens on stormy days._

"Mizuno-san, are you alright?" a gentle voice asked above the pattering of raindrops against the car.

Ai's gaze settled on the worried face of her charge. She steadied her breathing, reminding herself that she was no longer living that life. Days of living off food scraps that she had to fight with stray dogs for and enduring the sneers of town folks were no more. "Y-yeah," she lied and forced a smile.

"You don't look fine." Junko placed a hand over hers, giving a light squeeze. The warmth was inviting and Ai wanted nothing more than to lean in to the touch but the memories of her human years flashed through her mind again. She slipped her hand away from Junko's, trying not to notice the disappointment that crossed her face.

"You're thinking too much. I was just startled by the thunder, that's all."

* * *

"One, two, one, two, one, two, three, four..."

Ai observed Junko's every move as she did a final run-through of the dance steps in front of the dressing table mirror. Things were going smoothly; Junko was matching up to the song's fast tempo as though the movements came naturally to her. However, behind this perfection was countless hours of sheer hard work. Junko was known for her soulful singing and voice that could put most other idols to shame - but dancing was not her strong suit. When she first learned the complicated dance routine, she was a total mess. Stiff footwork, awkward hip sways, and flailing arms that struggled to keep up with the beats. But after days and nights of extra practice that she put in whenever she had free time, her movements were now befitting of her perfect idol image.

"You're staring."

Ai started when Saki nudged her ribs. "I'm not." But her denial fell on deaf ears as Saki continued speaking. The blonde was rubbing her chin, as though in deep thought.

"You really like her, huh."

Ai chose not to respond and resumed her watch over Junko. Blue-gray eyes caught hers in the mirror and their owner flashed a smile. The brief curve of Junko's lips coupled with the tenderness in her eyes sparked a sort of warmth in Ai's chest that she had never experienced until she met Junko. That was not to say the idol did not freak out during their first meeting. She did – but silently in pure Junko fashion so as not to appear impolite. The fact that she even thought she needed to accord the basic level of respect to the undead moved Ai. It was such a stark contrast to the attitude of her previous clients who had treated her like the freak of nature that she was.

"_Don't stand so close to me. Stay in the corner of the room."_

"_But I'm hired to protect you."_

"_Do you want to scare my clients? Your rotting flesh isn't even worth a room in my smallest property."_

_... . ..._

"_Can you not __face this way? I'm losing my appetite."_

_... . ..._

"_Gosh, my dark eye circles are getting worse. It's all thanks to you I've been getting nightmares every night."_

_... . ..._

"_My stocks...! Damnit! It must be you, you jinx!"_

"_What has it got to do with me? I don't control the stock market."_

"_I don't care! Look at the mirror, you freak! You must be cursed! Argh... Why did my father hire you?"_

Ai shook her head, trying to rid her mind of the awful memories and focus on the present. It was almost unreal. This nineteen-year-old superstar who had every right to be playing the diva card and treating her with disdain was the first to regard her as something more than a tool. Ai returned the smile but remembered Junko could not see it due to all the bandages wrapped around her mouth.

She sighed. _I'm still a monster after all._

"Oi." Saki elbowed her again. "What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"Your marshmallow's face looks like a tomato."

Ai's brain stuttered and she stared wide-eyed at Junko whose attention had returned to her practice. Indeed, her cheeks had taken on a darker hue than before. Fingers tracing over the contours of her own bandaged lips, Ai felt as though someone had lit a match in her chest. _Could it be... she sensed it?_

She shook her head again, quelling the hopeful thought. She was born a filthy beggar and survived on the bare minimum till the day she died. In comparison, her life now was a luxury; asking for anything more would be utter greed. Beautiful, talented, and kindhearted, Junko had a bright future ahead and no lack of suitors. One day she would fall in love with the right person who could bring her happiness and add value to her life. She would retire from showbiz, start a family and have adorable little Junko's running around a seaside house where she could enjoy her favorite fishing pastime whenever she pleased. Or maybe she would continue her career and become a timeless legend who would inspire generations to come.

Ai had no place in any of those scenarios. At best, she was a bodyguard. At worst, she was an abomination – had been and would always be.

* * *

"Remember, no touching is allowed. If you have gifts, please place them in the box on the table. Thank you for your cooperation," the emcee for the roadshow announced before the autograph segment began. The fans lined up at the side of the stage, each holding a copy of Junko's album. There were excited murmurs among them but the group was otherwise orderly and tame in typical Japanese fashion. Junko noted some familiar faces who attended every single one of her events rain or shine. She rubbed her palms beneath the table, feeling slightly anxious. While she adored her fans and their support, she would much rather give back to them through her music and performances instead of such events that asked for close interactions with them. She glanced over her shoulder, the presence of Ai and Saki flanking her sides providing some much-needed assurance. She wondered when she had come to depend so much on them to the point she could not imagine a day without them. Especially Ai.

Between the two, Ai was the harder nut to crack. Serious and aloof, she unnerved Junko more than the aggressive and foul-mouthed Saki when they first met. Saki had a playful big sister side beneath that tough exterior and warmed up quickly to the people around her, comfortable in her own skin despite being the minority in a society that had yet to fully accept the undead. On the other hand, Ai worked with a no-nonsense approach, carried out her duties diligently, and was always on guard around other humans. Initially, Junko thought it was due to her role as a bodyguard but it seemed to go deeper than that. Ai didn't allow herself enjoyment, unlike Saki who readily embraced her second chance at life. Life's pleasures were things she didn't deserve, Ai had once said and it disturbed Junko till this day. Granted, she had loosened up over time – after much chiding by Junko – but the barrier still existed as though there was a line she dared not cross. Their relationship was an odd one – sometimes close, sometimes distant like today.

Junko snuck another glimpse at Ai, admiring her sharp profile. The short-haired undead swept her piercing gaze across the hall, trying to pick out signs of potential dangers. Ai's seriousness at work was charming and the fact that she prioritized Junko over everything else made her heart flutter. She wished she would relax more during downtimes though. And her face... How did she look under the bandages? Were the scars as bad as Ai had hinted at? Junko had only seen a bit of the red fern-like pattern around her mouth during the rare times she pulled down the bandages to consume food or drinks. Death by lightning, that was all Junko knew but she had no idea the extent of Ai's injuries. And, she repeatedly questioned herself, did it really matter if the scars were hideous?

"Alright, we are starting the autograph session. Please get ready your album and step up to the stage in an orderly manner."

Junko snapped out of her thoughts. The fans were here for her; being distracted would be rude. She signed album after album and listened attentively to what each fan had to say. Most were flustered and managed just a hasty 'thanks' while there were fans who had clearly rehearsed their speech countless times and regurgitated them with such speed that Junko barely caught what they were saying. Halfway through the session, a familiar fan appeared before her. Bespectacled, balding, and wearing a T-shirt emblazoned with her face, the middle-aged man had attended several of her lives when she debuted and was often spotted at the front row, chanting and waving glow sticks with vigor that surpassed even the younger fans. As her fanbase grew, he lost his prominent spot to other more hardcore fans and became just another dot in the sea of faces. She felt bad for him and thought this would be her chance to thank him properly.

"Hello-"

"Junko-chan!" She winced when he grabbed her hands and jerked her towards him. "Do you remember me?"

Saki stepped in. "Oi, hands off," she warned but the man only pulled Junko closer, dragging her entire upper body across the tabletop.

"Junko-chan, I-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Saki threw a punch at his face, breaking his glasses and sending him to the ground while Ai swiftly cut in before Junko. The other fans screamed, startled by the sudden display of violence. Saki leapt across the table, tackled the man and put him in an armlock. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

"Take your hands off me, freak!" The fan wriggled in vain under Saki.

"You shouldn't have laid your hands on Junko in the first place. And," Saki grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him to face her smug grin, "you should be honored to be tackled by a dashing freak such as myself." Her remark only caused the man to yowl and squirm even more.

"Junko-chan, you should stay away from them! They'll taint you!"

Saki rolled her eyes all the way to the back of her head. "Better us than you. Oi, you dudes over there! Take care of him and make sure he doesn't come back."

While Saki and the security staff bundled the fan off the stage, Ai turned around to check on Junko. "You okay?"

Junko nodded, feeling safer just by being close to her. Clutching the edge of Ai's blazer, she was reminded that Ai had been wearing it for her ever since their trip to the convenience store on New Year's Day. Her heart skipped a beat and she inched just a tad nearer to Ai. In the background, the emcee was requesting the fans not to panic and to keep a safe distance till things had settled down but tension was high and many fans had taken out their phones to record the incident, some jostling others to get a better shot. Out of the corner of her eye, Junko spied a masked figure emerging from the crowd and striding briskly towards her. Alarm bells went off in her head when he reached into his jacket and whipped out a glass bottle, raising it high.

_**SMASH!**_

"Mizuno-san!"

"Argh!" Ai cried out when the bottle smashed into her back, the shards ripping through her clothes. She had sensed his killing intent and wrapped Junko in a protective embrace at the last second, using herself as a meat shield. Then she felt it – a searing pain between her shoulder blades where the liquid in the bottle had splashed over.

_Acid?!_

It ate through her skin rapidly, burning every inch it touched and melting fabric into her flesh. The sizzling pain brought on a wave of nausea and nearly brought her to her knees. If the acid had gotten to Junko... Ai didn't want to imagine the consequences. She spun around to face the assailant and was met with a slash to her left cheek. Dark blue blood seeped through her bandages which unraveled and revealed the gaping cut – and her blistered charred skin from eons ago.

"Saki! Take Junko and go!" she yelled as she dodged another swipe of the eight-inch knife. From his movements, he must be a trained hitman; no normal obsessed fan could move like that. It was dire to get Junko as far away as soon as possible in case there were more hitmen hidden among the fans.

"Gotcha!" Jumping onto the stage, Saki took Junko by the arm and began to drag her backstage but she resisted, worry for Ai written all over her face.

"But Mizuno-san-"

"She'll be fine!" Saki insisted and whisked her away by force.

_Thank you for worrying about me, Junko. _Ai clenched her teeth. Her tongue was soaked in the taste of blood. Blue or red, it still reeked of the same metallic stench but it was nothing compared to the blood boiling within her. How _dare _he try to hurt Junko. Eyes locked onto her opponent, she met him blow for blow in a no-holds-barred fight. She could fully go on the offensive knowing that Junko was somewhere safe with Saki. She ignored the pain shooting through her body and let adrenaline guide her. Her punches got faster, harder, and soon the hitman was struggling to stay on his feet.

"Get out of my way," he spat through bloody split lips.

"I won't let you pass."

"Monsters like you should stay dead."

"And let monsters like _you _harm Junko?" Ai easily side-stepped a clumsy slash and seized his arm, yanking him in for a solid punch to the face. She felt the satisfying crunch of his nose against her fist. The knife clanked to the floor and so did he as blood flowed from his nose and splattered onto the stage. She stomped on his back, then made sure he had no way of getting up by digging her knee into his spine. "Who sent you?" she questioned as she tied his wrists together with zip ties.

He snorted. "Has your brain rotted? I'll be killed if I talk."

"How about this?" Ai wrenched his arms upwards at an unnatural angle and listened as he choked in pain.

"Y-You aren't… get-ting anything out of me."

Ai huffed, starting to feel a little lightheaded herself. She needed to end this soon. "Suit yourself. I'll find out somehow." She slammed his head into the ground, knocking him out instantly. Humans would call her brutal but it was the most effective way to ensure he did not escape after she left the scene. No way was she sticking around till the police arrived. She had more important things to do – like returning to Junko's side. She stood, suddenly aware of the eyes and cameras on her. She flicked her gaze over the curious onlookers and they gasped, recoiling in fear. Her hand slapped over her exposed face, feeling the coarse and peeling skin that she had tried so hard to hide. For a few seconds, the silence was deafening. Nobody even breathed.

"Someone call the police," she instructed in a resigned whisper and made her way through the crowd which parted, giving her a wide berth. By the time she stepped out of the hall, the holes bored into her back by their stares hurt more than the acid.

* * *

She stood before the door to Junko's apartment, key clenched between her fingers. Thunder rumbled in the distance as the rain continued to pour. Tired, in pain, and a sopping mess, she was on the brink of collapsing.

_Get the healing serum. Take a shower. Go to bed._

She recited the steps in her head. They were so simple but her body wouldn't budge. The dread of seeing Junko's reaction to her monstrous visage crippled her. Surely Junko had seen her face just now. What if she reacted the same way as the others? What if she looked down on her? What if she didn't want her as a bodyguard anymore? What if-

_**Click. **_The door swung open from the inside and there stood Junko. Ai's mind went blank. She held her breath and waited for the repulsion and fear but none of it came. Instead, Junko's eyes brimmed with tears and she lunged forward, burying herself against Ai's chest.

"Thank goodness... I've been waiting."

Junko's voice was muffled against her shoulder but she heard her all the same."You were waiting for me?" She felt a nod and tried to process what it meant. But just as relief began to wash over her, she pushed Junko back, holding her at arm's length. "Look properly. You were waiting for this?"

Junko's teary eyes widened in confusion before realization dawned on her. "Yes. I was waiting for this." Her fingers reached up to the uninjured side of Ai's face. With a feathery touch, she traced the meshwork of red threads and blotchy lesions that began from her temple and ran down her neck where the bandages concealed the rest. "I was waiting for you."

"Aren't you disgusted?"

"I won't deny I had been wondering if I would be." Junko cupped Ai's cheek and held her gaze, the ghost of a smile shaping her lips. "But when you were hurt and we were separated, all I could think about was you. It didn't matter how you look under the bandages. I just wanted to see you again."

"Rea...lly?"

"Yes. You are a very dear person to me, Mizuno-san."

And the dam burst. Drop after drop, years of hurt, rejection and fear flowed endlessly as Ai clung onto Junko for dear life. The word 'person' echoed in her head. Not a monster, not a freak, not a tool, not an undead, but a person. The walls that held up her strong front came tumbling down and she sobbed like a lost child who had finally found home. Salty tears dripped down her quivering chin. They were wetting Junko's top but the idol held her in a firm yet gentle embrace, rocking her with such tenderness that she cried harder. She didn't want to leave this warmth, afraid that she would never experience it again. But Junko's hand slid up her back, stroking it and assuring her that she was not going anywhere. That was when Ai finally stopped fighting her growing exhaustion and collapsed against Junko.

"Thank you... Junko..."

Then darkness overcame her.

* * *

When she regained consciousness, the sight that greeted her was Saki's shit-eating grin. She sat up with a groan and stretched, working out the kinks in her body. "It's you," she said.

"You sound disappointed. Were you hoping to be woken up by a kiss from your marshmallow?"

"Shut it."

Of course her words were ignored by Saki again. "Y'know, that was a really touching scene."

"What are you talking abo-" Ai stopped short, memories of how she broke down in Junko's arms came rolling back in waves. "You saw that?"

"Duh. I was there in the living room too when you returned."

Ai had a sudden urge to bury herself in a hole. But what's done is done and Saki was going to tease her either way. "Where's Junko?"

"Missing her already?"

Ai narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Gee, you're so impatient. She's with Sakura in the kitchen."

"Kitchen?"

"Yup. That's all I'm gonna say."

Ai frowned but was too lazy to wring more details out of Saki. "Whatever you guys are up to. Anyway, did the police find out anything about the attack?"

"Nope. He refuses to talk."

"Expected as much but it's fine. There are ways to find out."

"You mean through the dark web or what'cha call it?"

Ai nodded.

"I'll leave that to you. The first – and last – time I entered it on Shades' notebook, he had people trying to set his mansion on fire. Those were some good times. Had never seen him so scared before." Saki cackled at the memory despite Ai's unamused expression. "That aside, how are you feeling?"

At that, Ai took notice of her physical condition. Her back was no longer stinging and the gaping slash on her left cheek was gone – but the scars from her time as a human remained. She sighed, knowing that a miracle was not going to happen. The healing serum only worked on injuries sustained after they had become an undead. Nonetheless, Junko accepted her, right? It wasn't a dream, right?

There was a soft knock on Ai's bedroom door.

"Looks like it's time for me to leave. You do what you gotta do." Saki patted her shoulder and flashed a thumbs-up before opening the door to reveal a concerned Junko. "She's awake. Told ya she'll be fine. Have a chat while I see what Sakura's up to." With that, she closed the door behind her.

"Hey," Ai began, trying not to meet Junko's eyes. She felt the edge of the bed sink as Junko sat down.

"Mizuno-san, please look at me."

Ai looked up uncertainly, feeling vulnerable without the bandages on her face but once she laid eyes on Junko's genuine smile, all her worries melted away. Yup, it wasn't a dream.

"Nikaidou-san was right. You really heal quickly."

"Yeah... One of the perks of being an undead, I guess. It takes a lot more than that to kill us."

"More than that?"

"It's a trade secret."

Junko nodded, not intending to probe further. "Still, it hurts me to see you in pain."

"Don't be. I'm used to pain." The moment the words slipped out, Ai knew she should have kept her trap shut because the gentleness in Junko's eyes was replaced by a quiet ire that seemed to be only directed at her nowadays.

"Being used to it does not make it okay."

"Frowning will give you wrinkles."

"Mizuno-san," Junko warned, not letting Ai change the topic.

"Alright, I get it. But your safety will always come first and I'll do anything in my power to protect you even if it means getting hurt myself, understand?" Ai noticed Junko open her mouth to say something so she quickly continued before Junko could rebuke her. "I heal fast so don't worry. The pain is only temporary. And," she sucked in a breath, "I won't let myself die because I want to stay by your side and keep you safe."

Silence fell over the room. Junko's face resembled the very fruit she hated as she gripped the hem of her dress. Ai blinked, replayed her own words in her head and realized how they totally sounded like a confession. For the second time that day, she wanted to dig a hole and jump into it._ Stupid, stupid. I got carried away!_

"Are you hungry?" Junko asked in what was possibly an attempt to save them both from the awkwardness.

"Huh? Er... no? I don't need to eat, remember?" Ai blurted, then she remembered the arguments they had had over this. "But I guess I don't mind... if you've already prepared something."

"It's your favorite," Junko mumbled.

"Yakiniku?"

"Sakura-san brought her electric griddle. It can't compare to the charcoal grills at restaurants but at least we can enjoy the food without anyone interrupting."

As Junko's voice grew smaller, something tingled in Ai's fingertips, drawing her towards Junko's hand that was resting on the bed. Smooth, snow-like, and blemish-free, it looked as delicate as its owner but beneath this misleading exterior hid a stubborn girl who worried about her, remembered what she liked, and never stopped trying to pull her out from her inferiority complex. Running her hand over Junko's, she relished how it felt so small under her own larger one. She gulped, struggling to find her voice. "You're too nice to me."

"You deserve it." Junko turned her hand over to clasp Ai's. "You deserve to be happy like any of us."

Ai felt a familiar sting prickle the back of her eyes and willed herself not to cry again. Hesitantly, she interlaced her fingers with Junko's, giving a cautious squeeze. She heaved a sigh of relief when Junko reciprocated with a smile and a squeeze of her own.

"Shall we go?" Junko stood, pulling Ai up with her.

"Wait!" Ai reached for the roll of bandages on her bedside table. "I better put this on. Sakura's here."

But Junko was not having any of it. She snatched the roll and tossed it onto the bed, surprising Ai with her assertiveness. "She's aware. Nikadou-san has already told her."

"But-" Ai's protest was cut short when Junko closed the distance and planted a kiss on her cheek. Her brain short-circuited. She stared dumbly at Junko who gazed up at her through hooded eyes, her flushed expression doing funny things to Ai's gut. A tantalizing blend of shyness and dominance capable of making anyone weak in the knees, this was Konno Junko, the girl Ai had fallen in love with.

"You are fine the way you are, Ai-san."

Ai gaped, flabbergasted. By the time she came to her senses, Junko had already slipped out the door. She held her cheek, the heat of Junko's soft lips still lingering on her skin. _That's unfair. You don't just kiss someone and run off like that. _She wanted more but... Her hand slid down to her chest, feeling the snowflake pendant beneath her shirt.

_One day, when I've learned to truly love myself, I'll tell you how I feel._

She cast a glance at the roll of bandages on her bed. And exited the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading till the end! I hope you enjoyed this and as always, please feel free to let me know what you think. I'm not sure when the next installment will be as I haven't got a solid idea yet. In the meantime, please take good care of yourself especially in light of the 2019 novel coronavirus situation. If there is community spread in your area, practice good hand hygiene and avoid non-essential large gatherings of people. Stay safe!


End file.
